It's a Party
by Project 00X
Summary: A school party held for passing the hero license exam. And things get a little out of hand. Obviously, IzuOcha. And with the bit of ShotoMomo. Basic Oneshot.


It's a normal day at the UA dorms. Some training, some studying, and ALOT decorating the training gym.

"Wooo! Sweet! Finally, a school party!" Kirishima exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah! Finally, we have some fun!" Kyoka replied.

Kaminari nodded and did a thumbs up.

Iida interrupted the conversation. "Concentrate on hanging the decorations! And Bakugo! Set up the tables!"

Bakugo slouches even more and said "And what if I don't?"

Iida continuously lectures Bakugo on his attitude, while Izuku was putting up the designs on the stage.

"Deku!" Uraraka called out to Izuku. This surprised him, and caused the ladder to shake. "Uh... h-hi, Uraraka!" Izuku replied sheepishly.

"Deku, do you need help?"

"Uh-ah no, thank you! I'm fine!"

"Oh, ok!"

Izuku then tried to hang the last part but he can't reach it. "Oh wait, Uraraka, I may need help. Can you use your quirk to reach and hang this part up there?"

"Oh, sure!"

Uraraka then went up the ladder while Izuku went down. Uraraka used her quirk to make herself float to the top while Izuku stood at the bottom holding the ladder steady so she has somewhere to climb down when she's finished with hanging it. Meanwhile, with Iida STILL lecturing Bakugo. Bakugo suddenly got fed up.

"Shut up!" Bakugo yelled, as he activated his quirk and caused a loud explosion, startling everyone in the gym, including Uraraka. Uraraka accidentally released her quirk, causing her to fall.

"Uraraka!" Izuku screamed, and out of panic, he caught her in time, causing them both to tumble.

As they both recovered, both of them blushed as they realized that their faces were merely inches away from each other. Both of their faces were getting warmer. Until...

"Am I interrupting anything?" Aoyama said with a smirk.

Both Uraraka and Midoriya stood up quickly, blushing like heck.

"Midoriya! If you are planning to do something with Uraraka, please do it somewhere private!" Iida yelled from across the gym.

Midoriya and Uraraka blushed more. "Uh-Iida! That's not what it is! W-wha?" Midoriya stuttered.

"Well, if so, then the decorations and tables are ready. So now we should go home and get ready.

"Not us!" Yaoyorozu and the other girls said. "Hey, Uraraka, you coming?" Kyoka called out. Uraraka nodded.

"Ok, so us guys are going home then." Kirishima said.

 **2 hours later at the mall...**

The girls are all in the mall carrying allot of bags filled with dresses and shoes and other girly stuff.

"Oooohhh Uraraka, that pink dress will look good on you!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Eh. I guess." Uraraka replied.

"Hey look! A fitting room!" Mina pointed out.

"Oh, we should try on these dresses!" Kyoka suggested.

"Ok, Mina, come out!" Uraraka said. As Mina came out, she wore a sea foam green dress with white gloves and a pearl neclace.

"OMG! Mina you look so cuuuute!" Toru exclaimed.

Mina blushed slightly and said "Thanks. Anyway, where's Asui?"

"Oh, she's busy finding and fixing up the music. I guess you could say she's the DJ" Kyoka said.

"Buuut wouldn't it be more of a better choice to have Kyoka DJ? Since her quirk IS music-related?" Uraraka asked.

"Eh. I can't be bothered." Kyoka said.

Everybody look at her in confusion. "You're just like Bakugo."

 **Later at night...**

It's 7:30 at night and everybody is headed towards UA dorms. Most of the students are inside while the others are outside waiting for their other friends.

I "Hey, Midoriya!" Kirishima called out who was with Bakugo and Iida. "You're wearing a tuxedo too? Haha!"

"Uhhh yeah. Pretty much. So are we going inside?"

"Yeah, but where do you think Todoroki is?"

As they went inside, the girls had just arrived.

"Aaaaaww Uraraka you look beautiful!" Toru complimented. Uraraka was wearing a pink strapless dress on and was wearing a dark blue open jacket. Kyoka was wearing her "regular" clothes.

*sheepish laugh* "Thanks. Anyway where is Yaoyorozu?"

"I don't know she said she had to do something first."

 **And now the girls went inside.**

The party was as expected. Some were dancing, some weren't. And some were eating most of the snacks.

"Hey look. The guys are already over there." Mina pointed.

The girls walked towards the guys and asked if they saw Momo come by.

"Hmmm... No, we didn't. Have you girls seen Todoroki?" Iida asked.

The girls shrugged.

 **Meanwhile, in Yaoyorozu's room...**

"Ummmm... Shoto, should we really be doing this?" Yaoyorozu said blushing, lying down on the bed with Shoto inches away from her face.

"I don't know... do you want to?" Todoroki said, also slightly blushing.

 **Aaaaaaand back to the party...**

"Hey! Bakugo! Quit hogging all the fruit punch!" Kyoka scolded.

"Huh? You can't even drink as much as I can and you expect to have rights for this fruit punch?"

"Oh, you challenging me Bakugo?"

"Maybe I am!"

Iida tried to break the fight, but he ended up getting pushed away.

"Alright, we drink as much as we can. First one to throw up loses. Winner gains rights over the fruit punch." Bakugo instructed.

"Alright, ready? Start!"

While Kyoka and Bakugo continuously chugged as much as they can, most of them tried to find another place with fruit punch. Both the girls and boys split up to gain more coverage.

"Hey guys! I found one!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Mina! Toru! I found a fruit punch!" Uraraka called out.

As Uraraka ran towards the fruit punch, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I... uh... sorry!"

And when she looked up to see who she bumped into, her eyes widened and she blushed a bit. It was Izuku. (Hehe. Cliches, am I right?)

"Ah! Sorry! I-uh..." Izuku said and tried to stand up, but his face became super warm when he realized he bumped into Uraraka.

Both of them stood up in embarrassment and tried to apologize to each other, but were too embarrassed to talk to each other. So all they did was walk towards the fruit punch and pretended nothing happened.

 **Back at Yaoyorozu's room...**

"Ah! It hurts! Oh!" Yaoyorozu screamed as the bed rocked back and forth. Her moans were getting louder and she began blushing more and more.

 **Well then... back to Bakugo and Kyoka...**

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Kirishima chanted. Bakugo was on the verge of throwing up while Kyoka looked like she wanted to die. "So... planning on *hic* giving up?" Bakugo said while holding in a barf.

"You... ki-kidding me? I'm just *hic* getting started!" Kyoka replied while holding her stomach.

 **Aaand back to the main scene...**

Both Uraraka and Izuku are by the table with fruit punch, not talking to each other by pretending to drink. Both attempting to avoid eye contact. Then suddenly the speakers turned on. The song that played was romantic music. (Clicheness overload!)

This made Uraraka and Izuku blush even more.

 **Izuku's POV**

Why?! Why does it have to be THIS song?! Ugh... can't this get any more awkward? She is wearing a beautiful dress though. And the music is right... soooo...? No! No way! What am I thinking?! Ugh! I should shut up and just do nothing. Wait... why is she blushing? Is she thinking the same? Wha- NO! What Is wrong with my brain? Stupid! Stupid! Just... do something! Go ask her to dance! Just Do it! Here it goes!

 **Back to third person POV...**

Izuku looked at Uraraka, directly. Izuku had a problem opening his mouth, but he did it. "U-Uraraka... d-do you w-want to dance?" Izuku asked sheepishly. This made Uraraka's face heat up drastically. She was too embarrassed to speak, but she couldn't say no. So all she did was smile and nod. Izuku blushed even more when Uraraka nodded. So they both went to the dance floor, awkwardly.

 **Aaaand to Bakugo and Kyoka...**

"Hey, Sero! How much was your bet again?!" Kirishima asked.

"700 yen on Bakugo! And you?"

"900 yen on Kyoka!"

"Shut... UP!" Bakugo yelled. His face was so green it looked like he was about to die. Kyoka's stomach was nearly about to explode and her face was turning yellow.

 **Back to the dance floor...**

Both Uraraka and Midoriya are holding hands. They're dancing awkwardly and blushing like heck. All Midoriya could think of was how stupid he looked dancing, while Uraraka could only think of what urged him to ask her out to dance. They both danced awkwardly for a bit. Then Uraraka finally opened her mouth and spoke. Shyly, of course.

"D-Deku? Uhmm... why are we dancing?" She said jokingly

Izuku just chuckled and said "I... I don't know!"

Both of them danced a little less awkwardly and danced more formal, Beauty and the Beast style. As they danced more and more, some began to notice them. They watched as they twirled like they were completely in sync. Both didn't know HOW they danced like that, but they knew it felt right. They laughed as they danced, and the random occasion of talking to each other. They slowed down and danced less actively and more hugging and stepping side to side. (I have no idea what that dance is called.) Then Uraraka asked "Izuku..." This made Midoriya blush like heck because she rarely calls him "Izuku"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Th-thank you." She said as she looked up to Izuku.

"F-for wha-"

Before Izuku finished his sentence, Uraraka reached for his lips and gave him a kiss. It felt as if they were in heaven, for like, five seconds. When Uraraka retracted from the kiss and they made eye contact, both of them had their faces boil up so much.

"U-ura-what? Huh... wait-wha?!" Izuku panicked while stuttering.

"I-I thought, wha?! What?! H-Hu?!"

Yeah. Both of them weren't really making any sense, but at least they had fun.

 **Aaand to Bakugo and Kyoka...**

Bakugo is on the ground laying unconscious with barf and fruit juice around him. Kyoka was still standing but her face was all green and her stomach was growling and swelled.

"Congratulations, Kyoka! You won fruit punch privilege!" Kaminari congratulated Kyoka.

The mere metion of fruit punch made her barf everything out and pass out.

 **Aaaaand also back to Yaoyorozu's room...**

*panting* "That... was fun." Yaoyorozu said lying on the bed.

"Yeah..." Todoroki replied.

"Do they know there's a CCTV in every room?" The school principal asked from inside the observation room.

"No. But at least Todoroki used protection." Eraser Head said bluntly.

Aaaand that's a wrap, folks!


End file.
